Dougie's new school
by madbob
Summary: <html><head></head>so dougie has lived with his mom because his dad ran out on them.and so his mom has moved place to place..it's always the some but what if he meet's someone? pons</html>
1. Chapter 1

(danny's pov)

(the school bell rings)

guy1:hay danny we have a new kid!

danny:huh oo cool...

(danny never realy cared for new kid's to him thay are all the same...all try to be cool or something there not.)

guy1:awww come on i herd he's a complet spazz!

danny:ya what ever...

(danny walks away to go to class but when he enters the room there's a kid at his desk p.s. a desk holed's 3 people)

danny: umm hi..?

kid: huh? ooo hi...

(he looked kind of cute...)

danny:umm i'm danny

kid: ooo nice name...

danny:ya...what's your's?

dougie:ooo i'm sorry! i'm names dougie..

danny: well it's nice to meet you mate(huge smile)

(dougies pov)

(his inerthoughts "wow danny has the most beautiful smile.. and crly drown hair,and vary...deep blue eye's you could just stare at them forever" he was interupted by the techer talking.)

techer: danny want you to show dougie around the school!

danny:ok.

(after class danny showed me around school)

danny:and here are the lokers. hay wich one's your's?

dougie:umm number 123.

danny:no way i'm in 124 we're next to echother!.. and next to the girls changing room.

(he wiked at me)

dougie:what? i dont know why thats a plus.

danny:huh what are you gay?haha!

dougie:well ya...

danny:huh realy?

dougie:yes.

danny:wow! your my first gay mate!

(my eyes grew wied he was...my mate?)

dougie: so we're mate's?

danny:pff.. hahahaha!

dougie:what...?(lol eicen)p.s. in side joke

danny:duuu ya we're mates!

(i now had a big loser smile cuss danny was my first mate in a long time)


	2. Chapter 2

p.s i dont own any thing

(opens p.e. class)

p.e. teacher: hello class! we have a new student umm... dogie pointer?

dougie:...it's...umm

danny:it's dougie .

:ooo sorry dougie...ok so to day we start football danny you show dougie around the locker room.

danny: ok!

(danny grabs dougies and drags him to the boys locker room.)

danny: whats your locker number?

dougie: 120...

danny:what realy? cool your right next to me! i'm just two down!

dougie:umm danny...

danny: ya mate?

dougie:..i'm rubbish at football.

danny:hahaha dont worry you can't be that bad!

(but dougie was VARY bad at it. he had to go play with the girls and thay thout he sucked. p.s. the girl team always lost.)

dougie:ahhh... i tould you i suck!

(trying to cach his breath)

danny: well... you did...hmmm... hehe ya you suck hahaha!

dougie:hayy! your supost to make me feel better!

danny:ha.. i'm sorry...pfff you just..i've never seen anyone that bad at football haha!

dougie:haha..stop you haha going ha to make me laugh..ha.

some guy: will you two love birds stop laughing i'm changing!

danny/dougie:sorry hehe!

me: hay guys! sorry if it's a tad small but i dont know if any one is reading it if you dont revew it! so...ya do that bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

opens after school at the bus stop to go home dougie herd someone yelling his name.

"dougie! hay dougie!" yelled danny runing up to dougie makeing him flinch "hay mate you ok?"

"y..ya" dougie said uneasily

"then why did you..." he saw a look in dougies eyes baging him not to ask "never mind... so you ride the bus too?"

"yup!" he facked a smile.

"cool! where do you live?"he asked so hopeing dougie lived ner him.

"umm i live on pine and wood."he lied

"right..." he said confused " i've never herd of that ... your lieing arn't you?"

"ummm no..?" he said

"mate if you can't lie then don't" he said some what angry dougie won't tell him where he lives.

"sorry i don't know the name of the street and i lied cuss i didn't want you to think i'm dumb." he said this time not lieing.

"hahahaha! you are dumb!" he laughed

"hay!" he yelled punching danny.

the bus pulled up to pick them sat next to dougie and he had a weird smile wich scard dougie.

"what are you planing?" he asked

"oooo nothing." evily said...creepy

"ok..." poor confused dougie.

Then as thay were comeing to a light he saw danny and every one else cling to there the bus made a hard left. Dougie feel over and was now laying on dannys lap who had a big smile on his face.

"oo sorry!" he jeted up and his face was as red as a tamato.

"pff heheh... its ok!" he tried to stop from laughing "i ment for that to happen!" a big smile on his face.

"your!...pfff hahahaha" he could not help it it was kinda funny. so now him an danny were laughing.

"ooo hay are thare any other kids at your stop?" danny randomly asked

"what huh?" dougie didn't get it.

"well i know very one who gose to our school so if any one lives near you it would help me fin- i mean ...umm just tell me who else gose to you stop!" he asked

"ok ok umm" he looked around "umm him." he pointed at a some what chuby kid but he was super cute!

"ooo you mean tom!" he yelled" tom! come over here!"

"what!" he yelled from the back.

"COME HERE!" he yelled even louder.

"ok i'll be right there!" he made his way to the two boys" ok i'm here what up?"

"dougie is new here and he lives near you." he expland

"ooo cool hello dougie i'm tom nice to meat you." he said with a smile.  
>"you too."he smiled. danny randomly huged him. "wh..what?"<p>

"hahaha looks like danny found a new crush." he laughed.

"what..?" dougie asked soo confuesed.

"nothing dougie it's just some thing he dose." danny smiled a smile that could make even a man fall in love wich it did.

"ok.." dougie smiled a sweet smile. he saw danny and tom blush wich freked him out."umm you two ok?"

"huh oo ya i'm fine you danny?" asked tom

"hay i just got a grat idea tomarrow lets hang at tom's place!" he said

"hay ask me first!" tom yelled

"oo i see how it is... you dont like dougie is that it?" he asked ..evil evil danny.

"what no i... no it... fine i'll ask my mom." he said

"yay! how about you dougie you can come right?" he asked but he wished he didn't ... dougie had a look on his face like a scard puppy. "but you know you don't have to."

"huh... no i'll ask..." he gave another smile.

to be contined

me: sup soo.. i think you can see were i'm going with his family so shuld i keep going like this... and should he go to tom's? talk to me! love ya by! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

At dougies walks in the back door trying not to let his mom see him.

"dougie!"sead his mum...'crap' was the first thing that cane to his mind.

"ha..hay mum.." he gave a fack 'it's good to see you' smile.

"your father will be home late...so what do you want for dinner?"she smiled sweetly wich made dougie want to cry seeing how strong his mother was being.

"anything you cook will be geat." he gave his best smile then his mother began to cry. "ah... mum... you could just divorce him."

"Dougie! you know i can't *cry*" dougie drops his bag and run's to his mum and hug's her.

"i'm sorry i ...wont say that any more so... dont cry ok..?" he held back his tears.

his mum lets go and steps back and gives a smile

"ok ... so how dose my awsome soup?" she asked

"that sounds great!" he smiled"oo ya... mum i made a friend."

"WHAT! thats great!" she got all exsited. her son dosen't get friends all that offten.

"ya...and he asked me to hang with them." he asked hopeing she woulden't yelle agen... she did.

"THEM? more than one? I'm so happy for you."she now had a big smile on her face.

"ya but can i go over to tom's he lives down the street?" he had a hopeful look on his face.

"ummm...i don't know...but you did just meet them and you dad..." she was interupted

"He's not my dad!... mum im bagging you." he baged.

"umm i... ok fine." she was suddinly huged by her son.

"thank you thank you thank you! i love you sooo much im going to do my home work!" he yelled then ran to his room.

the next day when he got onb the bus he was greeted by tom yelleing his name.

"Hay dougie come sit with me!" tom yelled from the back of the bus.

"Hay tom what's up?" dougie asked sweetly

"not much oo hay so can you come?" he asked. Dougie could tell that tom frally wanted him to say yes.

"Ya my mum seid it's ok!" he had a smile so big and cute tom couldent help but grab him and give him a big hug!

"H..hay tom!" he was blushing

"a-hem." danny was standing there with a face that tom know ment "get off MY mate" but dougie didn't know that so he gust pushed off tom and moved so all three could sit in the back with dougie in the middel.

"oo hay danny my mum said it's ok if we hang!" and there was that smile agen danny did the same thing tom did.

"Hay! Why is it when i do it i get the evil look?" tom protested

"I have no clue what your talking about." danny tesed

Tom's phone buzzed

"hello?" he asked "oo hay baby!...*other peson talking* oo i'd love to but i'm haning with danny and dougie the new kid...*other person" ok ya so tomarrow see you there!" he hung up.

"who was that?" dougie asked

"oo that was my girlfriend i call her g" he smiled

"you have a girlfriend?" he was vary shoked

"well ya is it that wierd that i a teenage boy have a girlfriend? am i that ugly?" he stated

"no! no not at all...sorry..."

"hahaha it's ok im gust kidding!" tom laughed

"hay tom you want to get snacks at lunch time?" danny asked

"hmm oo ya i'll get the snacks and you too love birds can get to know echother!" tom joked

"wha-" dougie got cut off

"tom mate stop jokeing you'll wig dougie out." danny scolded

"sorry i was only jokeing mate." tom gave a pouting face.

"whatever mate." danny was not happy...

me: hay guys sorry i have like no idea what to do next..lol so tell me what you think ok? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

(opens at lunch time tom had just ran off to get snacks and dougie and danny where sitting on the grass talking)

"ummmm purple!" yells danny

"umm danny thats not an animal.." dougie giggles

"hehe ya I know!" danny rolls over on douge and starts tickling him

'hehehehe nooooo get off!" he starts to tickle danny back

(soon both boys are laying on the grass again caching there breath)

"dougie?"

"hehe yes danny?"

"will you be my best friend?" he asks

"umm I kinda thought we where.." he slightly chuckles

"good! Our relationship shall grow from here!" he smiles

" re-relationship?" dougie blushes

"dougie your so cute!" danny yells and hugs him.

(tom enters with 7 bags)

"holy cow did you bye the hole store?" dougie asks as he digs though a bag

(both tom and danny start to laugh"

"what..?" dougie asks confused

"your too cute!" they both yell.

"will you please stop saying that.." he says blushing

(the two boys look at him with big eyes then smile lovingly)

"what now?" he asks scared

"ima call you cutie!k?" danny asks

"what? Why?"he asks not liking his new nickname

"cuss! Your so cute!" both danny and tom yell

"but but im not! See!" he burps

"sorry mate even that makes you seem adorkable" says danny

"oh grate" dougie starts to pout

(the bell rings and the boys go to the classes. Dougie runs into a guy while trying to rush to class and drops all his stuff)

"oh mate im so sorry"

"its my falt I should have been watching where I was going. Sorry.."

(the man helps dougie get his stuff)

"thanks!" dougie gives him a cute smile and the other guy smiles

"cute..." he quietly say's

"huh?" dougie asks not hearing what he said

"oh nothing. My names harry by the way. I start school here tomorrow." he smiles

"cool my names dougie. Well I gatta go bye! See ya around!" dougie yells as he walks away.

"what a cute boy..." harry says.

Sorry its been long im an awful person :(


	6. I've failed you all!

Hay! Madbob^.^ please don't hate me..T.T I've failed you all..

If you want me to actually updating I'll start again (but I've changed soooo much my style may be different) i was going through some hard core stuff but if you'll have me I'm back


End file.
